Only In His Eyes
by babyblueeyes100
Summary: "I don't know what to do Bubba." I explained kinda weary. "Darlin, you know what to do. You just don't want to do anything." Bubba said placing his cup of sweet tea on the coaster in Magnolia Cafe. "I'm inbetween Lonnie and Luke- How could I not want to do anything?" "Honey, look with your heart. Not the brain." Bubba let the wisdom flow out of his mouth. I knew what to do then.
1. Chapter One

I was half awake when Bubba came into my room trying to wake me up.

"Come on sugar, wake up." Bubba began to rub my back trying to wake me up.

I groaned then threw a pillow at him in protest.

"Now come on darling!" Bubba caught the pillow, placed it down at the bottom of my bed. "Alright, I'll just tell Lonnie that you two aren't going to spend the day with each other." Bubba threatened. My eye lids flipped open quickly and gave him a 'Don't You Dare' look, and he chuckled. "I'm just kidding. Now get up!" He commanded, lightly slapping the bottom of my foot.

"Fine," I stretched the word 'Fine' out a little then said, "What time is it?"

"It's nine forty-eight." He simply replied.

Bubba shut the door behind him as he exited my room. I sat up in my bed looking around my now quite room. I slung my legs over the bed side, walked over to the closet, and looked for something to wear. I couldn't find much. I mean, I haven't gone shopping in like—a year. I skimmed through my closet in search of something unique to wear.

I found a pair of light blue jean shorts, a grey t-shirt with a purple dinosaur, a purple beanie, a pair of purple Nike high tops and a dog tag that said: Laugh Out Loud. The perfect outfit for a crazy person! I am—according to Parker, Luke, Luanne, and Randy—a nut! Whenever someone is down, I could pick that smile up, and turn it upside down!

I gave myself a quick check over in the full body length mirror that hung against my wall. Pretty good! Ugh, I can't wait for Lonnie and I to hang out today.

Parker: Parker is my wingman! He is there when I need advise!

Lonnie: The one that I love! He is the one that makes my days seem shorter!

Bubba: Is my awesome older brother, who in fact is works with me.

Luke: It's kinda awkward working with him… I mean I love him to death! But last summer, he and I were on a stake-out and we kissed. Yeah, talk about awkward.

Luanne: She is the one who gives me the most help. She keeps my in line with love, and everything!

Chief: Oh, gosh… that man is like a grandfather to me! He is just the most amazing man in the world! He may give some advice that is strange, but hey!

I brushed my teeth, then brushed my hair, then slapped on some make up.

Next thing I knew, a knock at the door appeared. As I was still getting ready, I could hear voices in the living room.

"Hey Lonnie." Bubba's faint voice greeted the new guest.

"Hey Bubba. Is Miss Awesomeness ready yet?" Lonnie chuckled. Okay so this one time, I was walking down a flight of stairs right, and I was two steps away from the ground before I said, "The Awesomeness has arrived!" and right after I said that…. I tripped over my bulky Uggs that I was wearing that day. From that day on, Lonnie makes fun of me about it. I laugh along, but ya know.

"Hahhhahahaha!" Bubba's funny laughter—sorta high pitch in the beginning then gets darker as he continues to laugh—cooed throughout the apartment with Lonnie chiming in.

"Aha, yeah; I'm ready!" I chuckled. Lonnie took my hand, and guided me out of the apartment after saying our goodbyes to Bubba. As we headed towards his red Chevy Corvette, I couldn't help but smile. Every time I'm with him, I just….just… smile. He makes me feel alive, and wonderful!

He opened the passenger side door for me, but once I was settled in, he slammed the door shut and made his way to the driver's side. With the door still open, he sat down, put the key in the ignition… and once he twisted the key, the engine came to life roaring like male lions roaring. He slammed his door shut and put the car in reverse. My stomach was all knotted up. I've been around Lonnie PLENTY of times, but right now, I feel so much different. I can't describe it…

"No! Please! No!" I pleaded while Lonnie had me in his arms dangling me over the pool. Lonnie chuckled then next thing I knew, I was soaking wet. A body clammed up against mine, and I knew who it was. Lonnie jumped in as well!

I got to the surface and gasped for air. I noticed Lonnie was their starring into my eyes. Oh how I wanted to kiss his lips.

"Lonnie!" I giggled then splashed him. He laughed and I couldn't help but giggle. I mean, when I'm around him, I can't stop smiling or laughing!

We were still laughing and having a grand time when Parker came by. I looked over in Parker's direction to point out to Lonnie, that we have a visitor.

"Uh, Lonnie? Detective needs you down at the office." Parker called out. Lonnie sighed then looked at Parker.

"Parker, this is my only day off..." He responded.

"I know, but Virgil needs you down at the station... right now." Parker explained.

"Fine. I'll be there." Parker nodded his head, hopped into the car, and drove off.

"I hate this. Our one day off... ONE day." I told Lonnie.

"Tell me about it."

Hi! So, I hope yall like this ;) I'm new to this so bare with me!


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there talking with Luanne while Lonnie was in the office with Detective and Chief. Virgil was getting quite tense from his body stance. So was Lonnie.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luanne asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!"

"Good! So how are you and Lonnie doin?"

"Great I guess."

Luanne gave me a look then said, "There's something on your mind… what is it?"

I sighed, "I just wish Lonnie and I had more time together. I mean when he comes over after work sometimes he is always tired! I mean this job is quite tiring after a while I know that because I work here! But you know."

"Yeah, but you gotta know one thing: Lonnie really does care about you. Girl, if he didn't, he wouldn't even bother coming over when he is extremely tired. I still remember when you two weren't dating; he used to flirt with you all the time! And he still does!" Luanne pointed out. I agreed.

Lonnie came over to where me and Luanne where and said, "Alright, we can go." Lonnie nodded his head towards the door.

"Okay. Bye Luanne." I hugged her goodbye. Before we got out the door, Luanne shouted to Lonnie:

"Hey! Be good to her!"

Lonnie grinned, "Don't worry, I will!"

We hopped into his red Chevy Corvette, and then drove off to our next destination.

I looked at Lonnie: his hair still damp. Some things are just such a turn on when I look at him. He caught me starring and smirked. I felt my cheeks get hot. Oh boy…

He reached over, and took my hand. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach.

"So where do you want to go now?"

"I dunno… what time is it?"

He checked his watch—"It's twelve forty-eight."

I didn't know what to do… mater-of-fact I just wanted to do something fun…

"How bout lunch?" Lonnie recommended.

"Nah… we already had breakfast like two hours ago."

His eyes lit up and then he said, "How bout we go catch a movie?"

"Sure!"

MOVIE THEATER

We arrived at the, Mason's Theater, and man did I look terrible. I mean sure, I looked terrible before, but my mascara was runny, my hair scrunched up in curls… Lonnie on the other hand… looked amazing as always! His hair, the tips, was wet and stringy almost, his skin, still a bit damp but glowing, and… his eyes glistened every time I look at him. His brown chocolate milky eyes just make me melt!

Lonnie and I decided on getting a two tickets to the movie Identity Thief (This story is suppose to be in the 90's but you will notice something's in the year 2013) because one, it was amazing and I was dying to see it; two, we didn't know what else to go see.

"Thanks." He nodded his head the lady at the stand and walked back to me. I was sitting on the rim of the fountain that I was closely admiring. The water flowed gently and rapidly at times, spraying small drops of water at me. Like I needed anymore water on my body?

"Two ticket's to Identity Thief." He spread the two tickets apart, still in his hands and together. "It is rated R, and starts in thirty minutes."

"… Is it bad to say that I have never seen a rated R movie?" I asked as he was bending down to sit next to me.

"Nah, I don't think so." He simply replied, and half grinned. Oh my gosh… that grin… it's… so amazing! Inside I was acting like a little girl screaming my head off because he smiled his famous half grin.

"Heh, when I was younger, kid's used to make fun of me because I never have seen a rated R movie… they would actually talk about the movies and I wouldn't even understand what they were talking about. And that's why you don't catch me watching rated R movies or hear me talking about them with Luke." I explained to Lonnie, who was being a VERY good listener. Most guys wouldn't give, but he is like this guy who cares!

"Yeah, I was never to hot into rated R movies myself…"

"Yeah, you were probably busy making out with some chick!" I playfully nudged him with my elbow and him and I both laughed.

"Aha, you're probably right."

We locked eye contact and couldn't release it. His crisp eyes, gazing into mine, a longing to touch lips… Alright we are in public… never mind.

The only way to break the release was when the lady called out to us, "Identity Thief is now playing!" She shouted into the microphone. Geez, we can hear you perfectly clear! God…

"I guess we better go." Lonnie gathered my hand in his, and led me into the theater.

As we sat there laughing, cuddling, and a kissing now and then, it was like the whole audience disappeared. No one else was here, but me and him…

I sound like a stalker, always looking at him, but its hard not to. The other day, we were walking in the mall—because he wanted to buy me something and I had no clue what it was—and this chick was following us and staring at us. And I'm like, creeper. Seriously!

Anyways, the movie finally ended an hour later, and we came out quoting scenes and laughing.

His arm was draped around my shoulders, like he was claiming me as his in public. Sparta is a small county so…

He told me to wait at the side walk so he could go get the car to make me feel like a princess. He does some stupid things, but he is also a sweetie pie. I heard from several people that they think that Lonnie is cold sometimes… I don't like those people. I defriend them on Facebook and any other social network.

Hey, I like my guy, and I would do anything to keep him being 'cold' as people say. Mrs. Tibbs seems to think the same thing. Yeah, so what Lonnie can be harsh sometimes, but aren't we all? I know I can be a B**** when I wanna be, but…

"Let's go home… I kinda just wanna… 'Relax'." I told Lonnie as he pulled us out of the parking lot. He smirked and placed his hand on my thigh... OH crap, oh crap, oh crap.

My heart skipped a beat when he began gently stroking my thigh.

We made it home to his house. After dating for a month, it's been kinda crazy, ya know?

We sat on the couch snuggled up, watching another creepy movie. We weren't really watching it, if you know what I mean.

"Owe!" I squealed, doubled over and began holding my stomach. Everything looked blurry and out of focus.

"What's the matter?" He asked freaking out.

"M-my s-s-stomach hurts." I stuttered the rest out, because the pain was killing me. It worsened. Lonnie bent over with a scared and worried look in his eyes.

He picked me up… Slowly I began fading out into a deep darkness…

_I slipped into some kind of weird dream world: Aaron and I sat on the bed of his truck looking up at the clear night sky. The stars were scattered beyond the whole night sky. Something began rustling the bushes on the side. I looked over. A guy comes out of the bushes holding a gun. He was an older man. He begins yelling at us calling us 'young bastards', telling us to get off his land. Aaron and I hop into his truck and drive off. The older man followed us off the property… Aaron was shot cold. I scream bloody murder._

_I was with Hank Lawson. I sat on the couch while he gave me weird looks. He was undressing me with his eyes. "Take them off." He demands. I act clueless, "What?" He repeats the question again, "take off your clothes... or I'll do it." He tried to have a seductive tone in his voice, but it wasn't working. I was scared. "N-no." I said. He came to me and grabbed me. He tore off my clothes. I wasn't in my body, I was watching… He squeezed me and put his hands all over me. He forced kisses on me, assaulting my body with his lips. He kept calling me beautiful. I couldn't take it. I watched myself try to get away. I watched myself try to fight him. I started to cry. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" I cried at myself and Hank, begging for help._

I felt someone grab my hand… "NO HANK!" I screamed. "Stay away f-f-from me-e." I demanded with fear.

I woke up brutally in the Sparta Hospital, Lonnie and Bubba sitting on both sides of me. Lonnie's hand wrapped around mine, with worried concern in his eyes.

Bubba looked up and noticed I was awake. His eyes glowed with excitement. "Grace, are you okay; Darlin?" Bubba asked.

I slowly, but painfully, nodded my head. "I'll go get the nurse." Bubba said, giving us privacy.

"How do you feel?" Lonnie's eyes, also, gleamed with happiness and excitement for my awakening.

"Half and half." I managed to slip those words past my tongue. I groaned slightly as I tried to move, but my stomach gave me pains.

Bubba slipped into the room with a nurse. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, a half good figure, tall.

"Ah, so how do you feel today Ms. Skinner?"

My voice was coming back slowly, so I was able to say: "Good I guess… what happened?"

"Well, we had to take your appendix out. I assure you that after a few days of bed rest, you will be out on the streets taking down bad guys." She reassured me with a soft smile. Oh great… the one organ don't need.

Honestly, sometimes I wonder why we human are even having that organ if it will have to come out eventually!

She and Bubba walked over to the corner and began whispering things to them. She handed him a bottle then left the room.

Bubba cued Lonnie come over and talk to him. I could barely hear their conversation.

Bubba: "The nurse gave me some morphine so that it can relax Grace… or at least let her pass out on the way home. She said that we could take her home today if we wanted too. We just have to make sure Chief knows about her having to be on bed rest before he schedule's her on a shift later."

Lonnie: "I'll take her home after we give her the morphine… And when you go on shift later, tell Chief I can't make it."

Bubba: "Alright…"

Bubba walked over to my bed side and kissed my forehead. "I'll see ya later darlin." Once he left, a nurse came in and gave me some type of medicine.

"This should ease the pain." The nurse said.

LONNIE'S POV

-20 minutes later-

Giving her morphine to help ease the pain… was the worst idea ever. It was like she was high!

I watched her in amusement move restlessly on the floor like a child. She found a bat toy that I kept around the house for when ever I had to take Sampson home.

"Hey Dracula, did you know that your role as being a big and tough dude, has been compromised?!" She said to the stuffed toy waiting before continuing. "Yeah it has! And by a disco ball, none the less! He doesn't even drink human blood that pansy!" She scoffed before tossing the stuffed toy aside.

"I'm hungry!" She yelled at me.

"And what do you want me to do about that?" I asked smirking at her.

"Don't smirk at me!" She said sticking her tongue out at me and running over to the kitchen. She pulled out a pineapple and stared at it with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She put a finger to her lips and staged whispered, "Shh! don't wake up SpongeBob! He has an alarm for that, you ignoramus!"

"Grace, maybe you should lie down…" I said to her before she hid under the table.

"I don't wanna go to bed, ma!" She whined.

I joined her under the table. "So, what's the point of hiding under here?" I asked looking into her light blue eyes.

"I don't know, but its fun!" She said getting out from under the table and grabbed a flash light.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked her.

I know that I was sounding annoyed but a high Grace is a fun Grace, even though she is always fun!

"Confronting my fears! The boogeyman will scare me no more!" She said using a spatula as a sword and holding it up in the air, "For Narnia!" And with that she charged at the closet.

"Hey, Lonnie, I need help!" She called out. I was by her side in an instant.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her checking to see if she was hurt.

"Do you think we can go to the Monsters Inc. land from here? I want to meet Mike; I wanna know what it's like to have one giant eye!" She said clapping her hands excitedly.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but chuckle.

"Maybe if we have time to go to wonderland, ooh! Can we adopt the little rabbit? Please Lonnie?" She begged me.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that the rabbit was just a fictional character.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. "I'll get you the rabbit, if you tell me why you were scared of me." I told her.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought you were someone else." She said checking of the wall boards for the entrance to Tom and Jerry's home. I tried to tell her that they hated each other and wouldn't live together but she insisted that they were like an old married couple and they really did care about each other.

"Who did you think I was?" I asked her.

"I thought you were the boogeyman." She said quietly and I knew she wasn't referring to a childhood fear.

"Who's the boogeyman?" I asked her quietly.

"Hank." She said and fear took over her and she shivered.

I went to her and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into my embrace. "What did Hank do to you?" I asked her.

She tilted her head back to look at me and I saw so much raw emotion in their blue depths. She was hurt by this Hank, he had hurt her. That was all I could make out but by the look in her eyes, it wasn't something to take lightly. As realization came to me, my arms tightened around Grace.

"Lonnie, are you going to turn into the Hulk?" She asked me worriedly.

I gave her a small smile.

"Why would you think that?" I asked her.

"You look angry." She said nestling into the crook of my neck and letting out a yawn. I let her fall asleep and I looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 12:30 p.m., here I am thinking it would be later. I let Grace sleep but as soon as she woke up tomorrow, there would be a lot of questions that were going to get answered. I would make sure of it.

A/N: HIIII! I hope y'all liked chapter one…or two…either one ^.^!


End file.
